Cartons are semi-rigid, three-dimensional structures for enclosing products. By semi-rigid I mean that they maintain a general shape but can be flexed, and return to their general shape after moderate, non-creasing flexure. Inexpensive cartons are commonly formed of paperboard, either entirely of heavy paper card stock or of paperboard that consists of a coated paper material. Some cartons have hinged lids that can be repeatedly opened to access carton contents. Improvements are sought for closures for such lidded cartons, particularly closures that prevent unwanted carton opening and accommodate some closure misalignment.